Edgar Cullen
by lithpinlitha
Summary: Edgar, a nonvegetarian vampire pays a visit to the cullens while passing through forks. He finds out a shocking secret and freaks out. With the help of his new friend, Anastasia, he learns to cope and return to the cullens. i only own anastasia and edgar.
1. Preface

**Preface**

There in the waters, I saw myself. There was the snowy white skin, the ridiculous beauty, and the piercing red eyes glaring back at me. _Is this what I have become?_ I threw a rock and erased the horrid monster with millions of ripples.


	2. The House

**The House**

There it was. I was running all night long, and I was finally there.

The house was hidden behind a curtain of trees, with light winding and twisting through the twigs and branches. The wind gently swayed the branches and rustled through the grass. I could hear the gentle flow of a creek close by. It was far more than beautiful. And it had this peaceful feeling to it. I loved it.

"You're here! You're here!" came a voice, tackling me. "I thought you'd never come! Well, actually I did…but you're here!" The voice was hugging me tight. I turned around to see who had pinned me to the ground. She had black spiky hair surrounding her perpetual smile. Her eyes were different, though. They were a strange shade of gold, unlike my ruby ones. Was this from their odd diet?

"Oh!" she remembered, getting up. "They're all waiting, especially Edward! Come on!" She dragged me to the door and stared at it. She turned to me frowning a little bit, then went back to the door, waiting. She lightly cleared her throat.

"Oh," I muttered, opening the door for her. She giggled and walked through.

"See, chivalry isn't dead" she giggled as she motioned for me to follow her. I obediantly walked through the door.


	3. The Cullens

**The Cullens**

Almost all of the stories I've heard about the Cullens were proven false when I walked through the front door. None of them were green, one eyed, or webbed toed. Those of our kind like to exaggerate, and until that day, I never knew how _much_ they like to exaggerate.

They looked just like we did. The only thing that was different was their eyes, which I assumed came from their diet. I sighed quietly to myself. How could they do that? I can understand not feeding on the innocent…but no human, ever? Not even someone who deserved it, like a murderer or a rapist? Nothing? How could they manage?

The Cullens were all staring at me. All except for the girl who had tackled me. She didn't seem surprised by me at all. Then, it happened. I don't know if it was because they were staring or if it was because of the girl's enthusiasm. No matter the cause, it happened.

My cheeks started burning and my skin lightened, and I saw their jaws drop. All except for that one girl, who seemed to never be surprised by what I did. She looked around at their puzzled expressions, and then stared at her feet, clearly embarrassed. "Oh, that," She fingered the lining of her jeans. "Yeah, he has an extra sense, too. He loses visibility when he's feeling shy."

Then, what seemed to be the head of the family stepped forward. He had sandy blonde hair and those peculiar golden eyes.

"There's no need to feel self-conscious," He said, his voice gentle. "I'm Carlisle. The beautiful woman over there is my wife Esme. This is Emmett and his wife, Rosalie." As he spoke, I could feel myself slowly gaining visibility.

"This is…"

"I'm Alice!" Alice exclaimed interrupting Carlisle. "And this is my hubby, Jasper." She grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder, bubbling with excitement.

"And of course, you know Edward." Alice said fiddling with Jasper's fingers.

I do? He did look familiar. Where had I seen him before? That hair…

"Hi, Edgar." He said, his eyes somewhere else.


	4. Edward?

**Edward?**

Edward led me down the long hallway and stopped in front of a door. He opened it and gestured that I walked through. I obeyed, despite my curiosity. How did I know Edward? It was torturing me inside. He seemed so familiar…

"Carlisle and Esme are ecstatic that you're staying here, you know," Edward murmured, his expression hard to place. "They haven't had a guest in a long time."

"I'm much obliged to them," maybe I should ask him. Maybe he'll explain everything to me. How did Alice know I was coming? How did I know him? I opened my mouth, but the words stuck in my throat.

"I suppose you are wondering why Alice tackled you and knew about you coming here." He said starring at the floor, but not really looking. Whoa. It's like he read my mind or something. However I knew him, we must have been close if he can guess what I'm thinking. "Like you, she has an extra sense. She can see visions of the future…"

"Oh, I see," It was normal for our kind to have an extra sense of some sort. "Pardon me, but, I cannot remember our meeting until this evening."

"Well, the last time I saw you, you were five years old." He smiled. Finally, an expression I could recognize. I was five, though? Five? That's when I moved to Mobile, Alabama to live with my Aunt Helen. I've lived there until I was twenty when I was changed…but where have I seen him before?

"Do you remember Elizabeth Masen?" he asked, his voice gentle. His expression was unrecognizable again. Elizabeth Masen? Suddenly, I remembered.


	5. memories

**Memories**

"Edgar! Run!" a voice screamed, thick with panic. I looked around me, but I was surrounded by darkness. Someone was holding my hand. It was my mother, Elizabeth Masen. The voice screaming belonged to her, and escaped again from her throat. "Run Edgar!"

I moved my legs as quickly as my five year old legs could manage, my mother keeping up. Suddenly, she slipped. Her hand ripped out of mine as she fell. She was dragged into the darkness.

"Run, Edgar!" came a new voice. "You have to run!"

Run where? Where was my mother? Why do I have to run? Someone else grabbed my hand. I looked and it was…Edward. He kneeled down and looked me into the eyes. "You have to run now!"

I ran as fast I could, not looking back. He still held my hand. Then, he slipped too. He was being pulled into the darkness. I stopped, screams escaping my chest. Then he came out, his eyes red, his skin pale, and his teeth sharp.

That's when my eyes snapped open. The screams came unwillingly that time. My mother ran in, worried. She took in me gripping my blanket, with a horrified expression, and realized what was wrong. She sighed and sat on the end of my bed.

"Nightmare?" she asked kissing my forehead. I nodded, gripping my blanket harder. Edward came running in then. He had been out chopping wood for the fireplace.

"What's wrong?" his seventeen year old face lined with worry. "Are you okay Edgar?"

"He had a nightmare," my mother explained, taking my hands in hers and looking me in the eyes. "What'd you dream about?"

My cheeks started burning. I didn't want to explain my fears in front of Edward. He may not think of me as a man. Although I'd never admit it, I looked up to Edward. How could I show my cowardly side?

Edward went to my mother, placed a hand on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear. She looked at me and giggled. She walked out the room leaving us alone.

"What'd you tell her?" I asked trying to sound indifferent, and failed.

"I told her we need to have a discussion man to man," he said taking my mother's spot on the edge of the bed.

"Oh," I looked at my hands, trying not to look him in the face.

"Do you want to tell me what you dreamed of?" he asked, his face soft. I shook my head, still starring at my hands. "It's okay to be scared, you know? I even get scared."

"Nuh-uh!" there was no way _Edward_ could get scared. He's seventeen! I'm five, so it's normal. He was just trying to be nice.

"Of course I get scared," his eyes somewhere else. "So does mother. That's why you're going to Aunt Helen's. After Father died from the Spanish Influenza, well mother and I got very scared. We don't want anything to happen to you. So, we decided that you should stay at Aunt Helen's in Alabama until it all passes over. "

"Wow, I guess you _do_ get scared," I giggled.

"I guess so," he winked.

"I'm glad you're my big brother, Edward. You always look out for me," I rolled over and went back to sleep.


	6. Cause and Effects

**Cause and Effects**

The words echoed in my head. "I'm glad you're my big brother, Edward. You always look out for me," over and over again.

Edward Cullen was my brother.

He was sitting on the dresser as it all sank in. He mirrored my bewildered expression. His golden eyes sentimental.

How could they do that to me? They sent me away to some run down town with my crazy Aunt Helen who spent all her time sorting through wigs. I was afraid to even sleep, thinking that in any minute she'd brake my door down and chop my head off. Why? Because some silly fear that I'd get sick. Anger built up inside me.

"No, you're wrong!" Edward said, shocked. "We were right to send you. Mother died and I almost did until Carlisle changed me at my last breath. If you stayed, you would've died."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I have an extra sense too," he muttered, and went back to the topic. "You're wrong!"

"You can read my _thoughts_?" I was furious and practically foaming at the mouth.

"Yes," he stared at me as I got up and stormed out of the room. "Edgar?"

I flew down the stairs and out the door. I kept walking. I had to get out of there. Not only did he throw me aside when I was a small child, like a sack of rotten potatoes, but he has the nerve to _eavesdrop _on my thoughts! I ran. I ran until I lost sight of Forks.


	7. Anastasia

**Anastasia**

The salty air cleared my head, as the waves slamming into my legs steadied my staggered breathing. I was somewhere outside of La Push. I hadn't paid too much attention to where I went as I ran. I was focusing on _not_ paying attention to anything but my legs moving.

I fingered lightly on the sand, doodling aimlessly. The beach was empty of humans, perfect for relaxing. Then, I froze.

I smelled human blood, except, it was different. It smelled salty. I picked my head up and looked to the right, searching for the source of the smell. I heard giggling beside me, on my left. I slowly turned my head.

---

I blinked twice to make sure I was awake. But, there she stayed. She giggled louder at my reaction. I couldn't believe my eyes. A mermaid? How? The didn't exist. Or did they? How could they? Was I really awake?

I couldn't have been awake. My sub-conscious could never create something so beautiful. Her eyes were emerald green with a soft shade of purple entwined with the green. It crissed and crossed until it reached the pupil. Her red hair, cascading over her shoulder in a spiral of curls, made a lovely contrast to the white shade of her skin. She was as pale as me. Unlike in the old stories and movies, she didn't run around in just a shell bra, but her fin came all the way up to her chest, like a dress. Her fin was sparkly and a slightly darker shade of green than her eyes. I had to be dreaming. She was far too beautiful.

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" she giggled.

"I beg your pardon, miss," I muttered, embarrassed. "My name is Edgar Vincent Masen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edgar," she grinned. "I'm Anastasia." She held out her hand, and I kissed it. She had blushed a bright shade of pink, and her heart accelerated. Was it because a man had kissed her, or because _I_ had kissed her? She felt so real beneath my lips. Was I awake after all?

"So, what brings a handsome vampire to Rialto Beach?" she asked, looking me in the eyes. And it happened again. My cheeks started burning and my skin grew lighter. It happened for a few reasons, I was sure of:

1. she had called me handsome

2. she looked me in the eyes

3. she knew I was a vampire

"Edgar?" her eyes wide and her face shocked. "Edgar?"

"I'm here," I whispered. My cheeks grew hotter.

"What –" she started, confused, and questioning her own sanity.

"Please, just start talking," I pleaded. I didn't want her to go away. "It will distract me."

"Um…err," she began. "My favorite color is red. It's passionate and beautiful. No wonder it's the color God had chosen to give a rose, and a heart. It makes sense."

As she spoke, my visibility started to return. She continued her babbling.

"What would happen if the world were stripped of red, I wonder?" she was still shocked, that her voice was close to emotionless. My visibility had returned completely now. She looked at me, utterly confused.

"I beg your pardon, Anastasia," I apologized full heartedly. She remained silent and shot millions of questions at me with her eyes.


	8. Attempted Anger Management

**Attempted Anger Management**

I didn't want to leave her. When she was near me, everything but our existence faded. I forgot about Edward and Forks. My mind was blank, and my heart took over for me. Every so often, when I looked into her eyes, it did this peculiar flipping sensation. She was so beautiful. I loved to watch her eyes, the emerald and jade pool it was, sparkle as her silver laugh caressed my ears. I couldn't look away from her, mesmerized by her beauty. The hours slipped by as we chatted carelessly.

"Edgar," she looked me in the eyes, searching for something. Answers, maybe? "You never told me why you came here."

"It's nothing," I muttered, trying to escape from her gaze, failing miserably.

"Please," her eyes smoldering with true curiosity. "Please tell me."

"I.-I can't," I whispered, staring at the sand being carried away by the waves. It's not that I didn't want her to know. It's just…well, I've grown up by myself. My Aunt Helen was crazy, so I had to raise myself. I wasn't used to people caring about me or my feelings. For as long as I can remember I've bottle things inside me, and silently held onto them, until I could get my hands on some paint. Then I'd paint away all of my emotion. That was how I vented. I couldn't confide in anyone. _Anyone_. Oh, how I longed to let it go. To drop my jaw, and let the words spill out of my mouth, carrying all of my emotions with it. I could just imagine the relief it would give me. But, I just couldn't. I've tried; it doesn't work for me.

"Edgar," she held my face in her hands. "You can tell me."

"Believe me, Anastasia, I wish I _could_ tell you." I placed my hand over her small, frail ones.

"Why can't you?" she came closer, never letting go of my eyes. The smell of her blood was overwhelming. The venom soaked down my teeth, and wrapped around my tongue. My eyes narrowed, and my stomach jolted. It was still human blood, after all. The only difference was that it was saltier and colder. The pull was indescribable. I unwillingly leaned forward, following the call of my instincts. I froze.

"Edgar?" she leaned back, horrified. The scent left my nose, then. I went back to my former position. My hand was at my side, and hers was around her neck I needed to hunt. Fast. Tonight.

"I apologize, full heartedly, Anastasia," I got up, quickly. "I was careless enough to not feed lately. I assure you, it will never happen again."

She nodded, still shocked, and I walked away. I knew what I had to do, no matter how much I hated it. I had to ask for help from Edward.


	9. Immunity

(This is in Bella's POV. If you're on team Jacob, I'm sorry, but this is a BellaxEdward fanfic)

**Immunity**

It felt as though it had been centuries since I've been to the Cullen's house, not only a few days. Edward seemed completely unresponsive as I sat on his lap and braided a few strands of his hair. His mind was obviously somewhere else, so I took advantage of this state and entwined beads and bows into his perfect bronze locks. He didn't notice, of course, until Alice came in, giggled, and raised one eyebrow. He looked down at me, smiled my favorite crooked smile, and lightly pressed his lips onto mine.

"Oh, Bella, you have the attention span of a five year old child," he murmured into my hair, as my heart thrust itself into the inside of my chest over and over again. "And I absolutely love it."

"You seem far more chipper now," Alice said, dancing over to sit on the golden carpet of Edward's room, next to his leather sofa we lounged on.

"Why wasn't he chipper before?" I asked, looking up at him, worried. It really pains me to see him unhappy. If this was a mortal enemy, I'd be happy to kick some human booty for him.

"Just some family issues," he reassured me, kissing my cheek.

"Family issues?" I gasped. "Is it me? Am I breaking up your family?"

His eyes grew wide, shocked. Clearly not what he meant, but I arranged a plan, in my mind, to get plane tickets to Phoenix, just in case. He gazed into my eyes for a while, his forhead wrinkling, trying to decipher my thoughts, no doubt.

"Edward," My eyes growing wider. I had to know, and the wait was making me anxious. Why was he hesitating? Was it _really_ me? It had to have been. Why else? If I called my mother now, maybe she could…

"Of course it's not you!" his eyes smoldering. "You _are_ part of our family." He grabbed a strand of my hair and twisted it between his long fingers.

"Rosalie?" I asked skeptically. He knew what I meant.

"Well, she just doesn't know you yet," he kissed along my cheekbone. I sighed in defeat and he grabbed me in a victorious hug. Chuckling lightly. Oh how easily he could get his way.

Then Edward stiffened. He froze completely, sending shivers down my spine. I froze, instinctively, with the statue I sat on. What was wrong? What was wrong? I couldn't force the words out. I tried again.

"Wha –" was all I managed to get out.

"Should I let him in?" Alice asked, getting up. She already knew his response.

"He doesn't sound angry anymore," Edward whispered. He looked down at me and cradled me with his arms. Protectively? Nervously? Possibly. I was about to find out.

In through the door walked a tall, dark haired man. No, not man. His black eyes gave that away. Goose bumps broke out along my arms. His hair was black and just below his ears. It sat there parted to the side, and recently wind blown. He dressed himself in a black _Flogging Molly_ t-shirt and dark jeans. It still threw me off when I saw these mythical creatures wearing ordinary clothes like us, humans do. I was half expecting him to wear a cape and have two long fangs hanging down from his lips.

Something about him seemed so elegant. In fact, he sort of looked like Ichabod Crane from Tim Burton's version of _Sleepy Hollow_. He even had very similar facial features as Johnny Depp. I was thrilled, _Sleepy Hollow_ is one of my favorites. Tim was a genious.

Under the stare of my curious eyes, he changed. His cheeks had a faint blue undertone appear, almost as if he were blushing. But that was rediculous. Vampires can't blush. Or can they? His skin grew whiter and whiter until the milky white skin seemed almost transparent.

"Not again," Edward groaned. Alice looked around, annoyed. They seemed to look right past the Ichabod clone. Alice took in my confused expression, and explained," He has a _gift_ too. He loses visibility when feeling shy."

I stopped. He does? My confusion grew, blazing hot in my cheeks. How could he "lose visibility?" I was looking right at him! Then it occurred to me, maybe it's not just Edward's gift I'm immune too.

"I can see him, perfectly…" I muttered, staring at him, blankly. His cheeks grew more blue. Definitely blushing. Whoa.

Jasper came into the room and looked around, confused. Obviously wondering why all of them, but him, were wanting to stare at the wall. He looked at Alice, his eyes demanding an explaination. She recycled the one she gave me. He closed his eyes, and I immediately felt calm. The Ichabod clone had regained his visibility again, and looked around, apologizing with his eyes. I snuggled closer to Edward's chest.

The Ichabod clone froze, completely stiff. I knew my blood was especially delicious, from the constant precautions from Edward. I must have delivered him a nice sneak peak of what my blood would taste like, when I curved into Edward's chest.

I could see the thristy blaze in his black eyes. His jaw tightened and his fists clamped tightly to his sides. Edward tightened his grip on me. I turned to stone.

"I need help," he managed through his clenched teeth. "Please, help me Edward."

He closed his eyes and I could feel Edward's hesitation. His staggered breathing tickleing my neck.

"Okay," Edward hissed. "You have two minutes."

"Ali –" was all he could get out before Alice was by his side. She knew what she was supposed to do.

"Follow me, Edgar," she placed her hands on his shoulders and led him down the hallway, and behind a door.

Edward placed his hand beneath my chin and tilted my face up to his. He pressed his cold marble lips onto my fragile, limp ones. "I wont let anything hurt you."

"That was far more than terrifying," I whispered, meaning it.

"I'm so sorry," his eyes smoldering. "Don't worry, Bella, you'll be safe."

"Esme?" He called down the hallway. "Please come here."

Esme gracefully walked in the room, past jasper, and came over to Edward. His lips started moving so fast, I couldn't even understand a single word he said. _Will I ever?_

Esme grabbed me in a mimiking hold Edward had before. Hers, however, was more motherly. Edwards was…well, far from parental.

He walked down the hall, and behind the same door Edgar waited.


	10. Vampire Boot Camp?

(And now back to Edgar )

**Vampire Boot Camp?**

"Focus!" Edward scolded me as we strolled along the edge of the woods. I had lost track of the present and brought back memories of yesterday. Her lips; her eyes. "Can't you think of anything _but_ Anastasia?" his irritation was present in his tone. True, I did think about her a lot, but he didn't have to be so rude. My dislike toward him seemed to grow within each second.

"Now, please try again," his tone lightened, patience returning. "You're doing well."

I closed my eyes and listened. It started out as a low murmur, and then grew slowly. One heart beating at a steady pace blended into two; then two blended into three, and so forth. They harmonized in my ears, and I held my breath.

"Each beating heart belongs to a human. A human who feels as we do. A human who loves as we do. A human that has pains like we do," Edward whispered.

The hearts beat together in a rhythmic thumping in my eardrums. One in particular stood out. It had a sweet, loving, sound to it. I smiled as it paced sluggishly along with the others.

"Ah, that is Mabel Osteen. She's eighty-five years old, and has three cats," Edward chuckled, interpreting my thoughts. "Her husband died during World War Two. She never remarried. They were married young and were truly in love. She loves listening to ragtime and shoo-op. Her favorite color is green."

Her heart became engraved onto my mind. I could now recognize it a mile away. Then, it started to speed up. I snapped my eyes open to question Edward with my gaze. His eyes looked so remorseful. Her heart accelerated. Faster and faster it drummed in my ear. Then, it stopped. The silence stung my eardrum. It stopped. Then it hit. It stopped! The shock on my face was apparent even to me.

"I'm sorry," his eyes were full of sympathy. I glared at him. How could he do this to me? He lead me to attaching to this human, right before she was snatched away!

"That's how fragile human lives are," answering the questions storming around my head.

"But-" I protested. " But, she had a life! She loved her husband! What about the ragtime and shoo-op? What about the cats?" The words were spewing out of my mouth faster than I could even recognize them. All I could think about was poor old Mabel.

"This is why I chose the lifestyle I have," he stared at the ground. "Because each person has a story. Has a life. Has love. Just like me."

I knew what I had to do now. Despite how much I despised Edward, he was right. I knew how I was going to spend the rest of eternity: protecting humans.


End file.
